Who are you?
by HD luvs Ty-kun
Summary: Ginny is in her fourth year and is still in love with Harry who seems to have the whole world on his shoulders. With the Dark Lord returning to power a new fource rises to fight against him. Kirstin, an American transfer student, and Ginny are the only on
1. Only the Begining

Who are you?  
By:HD luvs Ty-kun  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Okay so here is another fic writen by yours truely. I am going to need you guys to vote on if it should end up H/G or D/G because I do like both. Okay all I have to say is REVIEW AFTER READING or I'll sick my Hippogrith on ya!^-^ All right it is also R/Hrm and now that that is done let's have, for this chapter and maybe if you ask nicely latter on he'll be back, Harry read our disclaimer!*Croud goes wild*  
Harry:Um...okay HD doesn't own anything but the plot and the new characters. Also vote for me and Gin!  
Draco:NO me and Gin!  
*They begin to fight until they both get hit over the head with HD's mallet*  
HD: Anyway on with the fic......  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was the begining of Ginny's fourth year and she was becoming concerned because Harry was not talking with anyone. She walked to the Great Hall and sat next to Hermione who she knew liked Ronniekins. Her bright red hair, which trademarked her family, had grown down to her waist over the summer so she had it put up in long pigtails. Harry was slumped over his plate, his messy black hair covering his face, as the new students where sorted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Ginny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Headmaster stood and the hall, as if on cue, went dead quiet. I noticed someone behind his chair with silvery-blond hair...could they be related to Jerk-Face-Malfoy? Dumbldor cleared his throat and spoke with a twinkle in his eye(Which is always there. Hee hee!)"Welcome to Hogwarts for another, or first, year. Might I remind you that the Forest is off limts to students and this year there will be higher security because of the Dark Lord's return. On a brighter note we have a transfer student from Wind Song School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America, her name is Kirstin Bone, yes the one and only."A tall girl stepped from behind his chair her brown eyes seaming to search your soul(creepy if you ask me. Harry:Imagin how I felt. Draco:Who cares how you felt? HD: Shut up already or I'll sick Kalahari on you!*Both cower in corner*)."Kirstin is going to be sorted in a moment after she tells you something that she asked me to let her tell on her own."He stepped aside.  
Her silvery-blond hair reached down to her waste and fell in layers that framed her pale face. With a last glance about she spoke in a voice that was full of fire and a bit of harshness,"As some of you might know I am a Phoenix Trainer along with a Hippogrith trainer. I must warn you that which ever house I am in I will protect all of the people of that group with my many 'friends'."Her eyes lockes with mine and she smiled,"This year there will be a contest between each person and the person with the most points at the last Quidditch game will get a choice between a trained Pheonix or Hippogrith. Thank you for your time."She bowed slightly and the hall broke into applause.  
She sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. It was no less then five minutes later when it called out "Gryffindor!" and the Griffindor table went crazy, encluding myself sense she is in my year. As Kirstin walked towards the table a beautiful pheonix flew through the open window. It's long tail feathers and wing feathers where a shade of bright gold and the rest of it's plumage was the color of the 'Weasley Trademark Hair'. She stroked it and called it Fire Sprite...guess that is it's name. Carefully she sat next to me and smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A pheonix flew to the blond haired angel~What I'm I thinking? I love Ginny.~I smile to myself as I watch two angels sitting and talking about only Heaven knows what. I watch as Potty and My Angel's older brother get up followed by Mudblood leaving a cheerful Ginny behind with what seemed to be her new best friend.  
When morning came I went to Care of Magical Creatures which I just happened to have with those Gryffindors. Hagrid seemed a bit to happy~Please let it not be Hippogriths or Blast Ended Skrewts!!~I begin to worry until I see a mass of red, gold, orange, and a spot of silver sitting in a tree. Potty is talking to the Half Giant Dumb-Bucket when I over hear the giant oaf saying,"Today 'arry we got Kirstin teachin' 'bout her pheonixs and 'raingin' them to do tasks and faller comands."I smiled~So she would be here. WHAT AM I THINKING! You love Wealey, that cute red haired angel~I sigh then I notice Ginny standing next to Blondie, as I'm going to call the American girl.  
Gin has a smile on her face as she calls out for a pheonix named Fire Sprite~It matched her soooo well. How cute! Ahhh Draco, me boy, you're turning soft on me. OH WELL!~His own little voices where now in a war about his Gin.(Draco:Go voice who likes Ginny! Harry:Go voice in Draco's head against liking gin! HD:Oh brother! Both:Where?*They look around* HD:I didn't say 'There Brother' I said 'OH BROTHER!' Harry:Man someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Draco:Ummm hmmmm!*He nods until he is wacked over the head with a mallet as is Harry* HD:If you wish to save either of them REVIEW! Just thought I'd remind you.*Smiles sweetly*)Then a silver blur went to Kirstin, it was a silver pheonix! 


	2. Hungery like a Wolf

Draco's POV  
Why am I so shocked about some silver phoenix? Only because there is only one in the universe and that it is only the most legendary bird every! I watched as she talked to it as if it would answer...crazy girl. Phoenixes could only sing, cry, and squawk. Or is there more? Can she talk to them and they answer? Two complected for now, better make a rude comment about their looks or Gin's family."Hey Weasley? Thought the phoenix's feathers where gold that could finally make your family some money? Or did the phoenix tamer take pity on you and give ya da dumb bird?"I had to give them the 'Malfoy Sneer', my father would be proud.  
Harry's POV  
One minute we are listing to Kirstin and the next thing I know Draco is being a jerk...again. I noticed that Kirstin handed her phoenix over to Ginny and walked over to Malfoy with a smile on her face. I heard him ask her 'Why you smiling?' and her response made me laugh,"Malfoy. I'm smiling 'cause I am going to. Kick. Your. Fat. Ugly. Butt so hard that you will wish you had stayed in your dorm today."Her tone was so low and threatening that Ginny gave a small yelp.  
I saw Kirstin make a fist, but instead of punching him she jumped up, span, and kicked him in the head so hard that his nose broke along with his jaw. No wonder she warned us about messing with her friends and house, I almost felt sorry for Malfoy...but noooot quite.  
When we entered the Great Hall for dinner later that day we saw a sorry sight. Malfoy was running from a strange all orange phoenix who was being cased by Kirstin. When the bird caught up to Malfoy it began to attack him until Kirstin tackled the creature.  
Draco's POV  
"Get the bird.....off of me."One minute I was being attacked by that phoenix the next Kirstin is on top of me wrestling the bird,"You should restrain that animal or I might have to owl father."I said with a matter-of-fact one in my voice.  
She finally got the bird into a cage and turned to face me a fire, that only in my angel's eyes have I seen, that took my breath away. I thought of my dream, but I'll tell you about that tomorrow. her voice once again held a demanding venom that not even the Malfoy family had mastered."Malfoy you should be grateful I stopped Ridgeback from ripping your face apart unless you want me to let him back out again."I shook my head,"Well then you are in debt so I would recommend you don't screw your life and mine up this early in the year."With that she walked away toeing Ridgeback the Phoenix away leaving me dumbfounded.  
As I got into bed that night in the cold Slytherin fifth year boy's dorms I thought of how she looked with that fire in her eyes and the cold tone she used. Maybe Gin wasn't the girl for me...maybe I'm meant to sweep Kirstin off her feet...Who knows? I drift off and now we enter my dream....  
Dream Sequence starts with waves of green fading to show Draco running....  
Draco runs towards a figure who was hidden except her brown eyes filled with fire and passion. He reaches for her hand but she turns away a sad look filling her eyes and her soft hair waving behind her as she runs. Draco feels his heart break as she runs until Voldemort steps out of the shadows and takes her wrist in a death grip. He begins to sing in his snaky voice....  
~I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Sent to the sound, I'm lost now I'm found.  
And I'm hungry like the wolf.  
It's Drawn on a line it's disco and rhyme  
I'm howlin' a wine and I'm after you...~  
But then Draco saw her begin to glow a strange green color and sent Voldemort flying backwards. The angel fell to her knees and he ran to her side. He saw a lock of silvery hair that sent his heart soaring until Voldemort attacked her, but then a phoenix song sent him running. He began, in the dream, to lean down to kiss her and just as their lips where about to meet he fell out of bed with a thump.  
Back to Harry  
He awoke with a start seeing in his dream that Malfoy was going to kiss Ginny, who was disguised as Kirstin for both their safety. Why was his Angel going to kiss that prat? Maybe it meant nothing...if only he knew... 


	3. The Animgai

Back with us is Harry to give our Disclaimer for both this chapter and the second one.  
Harry:HD owns only 'The Animagi' and plot. J.K. Rowling and others own everthing else in this story.*He winks and smiles*Also Review for my sake.*HD stands behind him holding off mobs of girls*  
Who are you?   
Chapter Two, 'The Animagi'  
Ginny's POV  
Kirstin and I are alot like Ron, Harry, and Hermi, never apart. When she kicked Draco because of him making fun of her, Draco had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a week bacause the dumb boy tried to fix himself up, he accidentally shattered and removed 90% of his skeleton. I felt sorry for his own stupidity, but the look on Pansy's face was memorable...I mean she screamed and ran out the door claimed she didn't like Draco and that she never had or will.  
Oh my gosh is Harry staring at me with those...big...beautiful...green eyes? I have to shake these thoughts out of my head, he had been dating Cho Chang and that broke my heart. How can I get back at that boy for doing that to me? I don't think I could do anything to hurt him directly... I relized that Kirstin had been whispering to Hermione and was now walking over to talk with me. She simply whispered so that only I could hear to meet Herms and Kirstin in the library at 9 o'clock that night.  
Hermione's POV  
I was in the music section when Ginny walked in with Kirstin just as the clock chimed announcing nine o'clock. Carefully holding onto a book that had been warn with age that I had gotten from the restricted section I walked over to them and motioned towards what is called 'Hermione's Study Hall for Smart People' which at the moment was empty. Setting the black book down and flipping to a marked page I broke into a rare smile."Gin, Kirstin and myself have been plotting to get back at some people, namely Slytherins and certain Ravenclaws and also a few choice Gryffindors. I have heard you playing your guitar and your voice, Kirstin also plays a guitar and I play the...well...I play the drums. We wondered if you would like to join our little group?"The smile that lit Ginny's face was almost blinding."Of course it would be alot of work with school and all."Kirstin began to chuckle litely then nodded to Ginny's face.  
Ginny's POV  
When Herm said 'school and all' my face fell into a most depressing state, but that was until Kirstin said between breaths,"But of course Herm and I will help you with some classes. Right Herm?"Hermione only gave a quick nod before clearing her throat tapping the book."Oh yes! Gin we are also going to have to work on becoming something which is going to be even mooooore work."I smiled at this wondering what that crazy girl ment.  
"What are you talking about? Do we have to choose a name, get new costumes, and maybe even change our hair colors for the preformences?"I gasped in a mocking tone until Kirstin nodded but then she smiled slyly."Oh brother."Was all I could say.  
"We are going to become Animagi. Along with getting a whole new line of robes and such, learning hair charming spells, and speacial effects and such thanks to Herm's brain and my endless Gringotts account."She smiled and we set to work on becoming Animagi, but I was bursting with joy because I was getting a whoooole bunch of new robes!  
Harry's POV  
I was worried when Ginny, Hermione, and Kirstin came in with smirks on their faces. One of these girls held an old book that had something written on it that shocked me 'Prongs and Padfoot have been here' was written in gold on a corner of the book. Prongs, my dear dad, had been a troublesome youth along with the Mauraders back in his Hogwarts days...so what where they doing with something Sirius and my dad had written on?   
I notice how Ginny's hair shimmered a beautiful red color in the lite from the fire...her eyes catch the dancing flames in her brown pools that where speckled with gold flakes...What am I thinking? Ginny's nothin but Ron's sister. But wait I admitted to myself that I do call her My Angel and yes that I do dream about her being mine and all but come on? Like she would love me after all this time?  
Hermione's POV  
We had all the ingrediants, which in the Mauraders' time was hard to come by, thanks to Kirstin's "Prankster's Kit to Everything, includes all ingrediants and instructions" book. It just happened to have everything we needed. Yeah! We mixed it together in my dorm's bathroom sense it didn't have any smell and the door had much better lock thanks to a nice little charm. In only a week we would be clear on our way to being animagi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~A week latter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(nothing intresting happened between then and now)  
Still Herm's POV  
Kirstin was the bravest of us all and she took the potion while we where in the abandoned passage way that Harry hadn't used for over two years, for it was the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. She began to glow an odd silver color, her form began to change into something larger than she was origanally... We watched as a long silvery-gold pair of wings sprouted, a long ebony colored horn appeared on her forehead, long silver-gold strands of a mane fell over her eyes, and a long tail fell gracefully behind her.  
So her animagi form was a Unipeg, then she turned herself back into her human for with a strange smile on her face. Ginny smiled at me so I took the vial and drank the contents, which had been remessured for me, and a strange warmth filled me. I felt my body become longer, my ears pointed and became covered in brown fur. My arms where soon covered in thick brown fur, my hands becam paws with quite nice claws along with them. When it was done Ginny smiled and said one thing,"Padfoot would be proud."How did she know about him?  
I changed back just as Gin glared at the casket. She quickly drank the contents which automatically refilled once the potion had brewed in it and she began to glow a red color. Her arms becam wings, a large feathery tail was behind her, and she soon was a phoenix animagi. So we had a unipeg, a pheonix, and a large brown dog in our singing group. We had practiced all of our songs for the singing contest that just happened to be coming up in the next week. Coincidence? I think not.(That is for Mr. Buck hee hee!)  
One the next day the group, which they decided would be called 'The Animagi', walked through Madame Morpha's(I came up with this store hee hee) Robes and Costumes for Every Occasion. Ginny asked what song we would be doing first and Kirstin simply said,"I thought he knew."I then knew what the song was for...Ron, Harry, and some guy name Tyler(who is visiting Hogwarts from Wind Song to see the show).  
We soon had all of our robes, costumes, and other junk to answer those Slytherins dumb ole songs! Soon the night loomed before us and we sat silently eating our dinner that evening. The Animagi all went by code names, Ginny is Pheo, I'm Pawfoot(Sound close to something?), and Kirstin is Wings.(Hmmm P,P,W. All we need is M....)Dumbledore announced that all students should be ready for the Singing Contest between the houses. Quickly Wings rushed us up to her dorm where we got ready.  
Normal POV  
Kirstin, Hermione, and Ginny walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall which had changed to fit the occasion. The tables had disappeared, chairs where in rows stadium style with candels floating about along with a load of decorations. The Head Master stood silencing everyone. His blue eyes glanced about before he said,"Welcome. Tonight we will have a contest between Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. We have some guests to judge, but shall we get on with the show?"The applause was enough to make one's ears hurt."Alright! First we have The Animagi singing "I Thought He Knew" which is dedicated to Tyler from Wings, Ron from Pawfoot, and Harry from Pheo."He walked off stage as the lights all dimmed giving an erie look to the stage.  
Fog rolled onto the stage, floating fairies where the only sorce of light as a drum set, and two micraphones appeared. A figure dressed in a pair of black robes with crystals covering it sat at the drums, then a figure dressed in red robes with flames at the hem held a guitar, and then a figure in silver robes with a green bodice held another guitar. They began to play a sad tune, a soft voice drifted out singing quietly but somehow all the words where clearly heard.  
Ginny  
He was once in a life time  
Happy ending come true  
I guess I should have told him,  
I thought he knew....  
He said I took him for granted   
It's the last thing I would do(dooo ooooo)  
All  
I'll never understand it  
I thought he knew....  
Kirsting  
I thought he kneeew my world revolved around him  
My love light burned for him alone, but he couldn't see the flame...  
Only myself to blame(Pawfoot & Phoe: My blame)  
I should have know(basically the others repeat the last words song on a line)  
I shooould have known(more dramatic)  
Hermione  
A heart full of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I told my soul, it's silence broken, I thought he knew  
I thought he knew! I thought he knew!  
All  
I thought he knew my world revolved around him  
my love light burned for her alone   
but she couldn't see the flame, only myself to blame  
I should have known...I should have known  
Ginny  
He was my once in a lifetime,  
Happy ending come true.  
I guess I should have told him, but I thought he knew  
I thought he knew! I thought he knew...  
I...thought...that..heee....kneeeeew....  
Yeaaaah...  
  
  
  
  
They bowed and all of the hall burst into appluase, for no one knew who the platinum blond, the orange haired, or the black haired girls where. But Harry, Ron, and Tyler felt as if they knew who they where..... 


End file.
